A Devil's Game
by Rittie
Summary: Wanting his dear nephew to be as happy as he was, Rido ordered Kaname to grab Zero and spend some alone time with him. Yuuki, as always, gets ignored. Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Mpreg, multi-shot, KaZe with mentions of RiRu. DLDR. ON HOLD
1. The Fun Begins

**So here I am. Writing another KaZe story. This time multi-shot and mpreg! So if that isn't your cup of tea... you can always click the back arrow.**

_**Pairings: KaZe (Kaname x Zero) and RiRu (Rido x Ichiru)**_

_**Rating: T (for now?)**_

_**Warning/s: Possible Yuuki-bashing, mpreg, yaoi/shounen-ai, possible cussing, possible gore/violence (just with Yuuki no worries XD)**_

* * *

_Let the games ... begin._

**A Devil's Game**

_Because nothing is sweeter than teasing your blood._

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Kaname stared at his recently 'sane' uncle. "Beloved uncle Rido, incase you didn't know I love Yuuki."

"Nah." Rido waved a manicured hand at him. "You think you do. But just like my Ru-kun says, she will only bring you trouble."

"I still don't understand how you got to be so friendly with... Kiryuu's brother." Kaname told him, moving a chess piece across the board. They were playing chess to pass the time until Ichiru arrived to take Rido off his hands. With, of course, Zero in tow as the newly-turned vampire didn't trust Rido with his brother's safety - not that Kaname could blame him for it.

"I know what you are thinking." Rido mused, moving one of his pieces. "But this isn't like the time with Senri-kun. This time, I will protect and cherish my child."

Kaname shot him a look as he moved a piece. "Checkmate!"

"I think not, dear nephew." Rido moved his queen. "Checkmate. Now you have to spend some time with Kiryuu-kun at my mansion while Ru-chan and I rest at my weekend home."

Kaname hissed but admited defeated at the look of the older Kuran's eyes.

**X o X**

"But Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki whined, hanging off his arm as they (well he more liked dragged her) walked towards the school's gates, where Zero was awaiting him. "It's nearly Valentine's Day and you want to spend it with Zero!?" the silent _and not me? _was ignored by the pureblood as he prowled towards his goal. "I don't want to. I have to. I already told you what our dear Uncle did."

"Yes but still... Kaname-senpai!" she groaned than suddenly found herself on her butt, a bleeding scratch mark over her left cheek. "K-Kaname-senpai!?"

Kaname, who was standing over her with a bloody hand raised in self-defence, glared at her.

"I've had it with your whining. Go whine to Aidou or whoever you've been sleeping with lately. Yuuki, we are done." he told her and than walked away before she could protest. Finally reaching the gate, he was relieved to see that Zero was already there. At least he didn't have to wait.

"Well..." the silvernette spoke bitingly. "Let's get this over with..."

With that, the vampires set off on the longest walk of their lives.

**X o X**

"Did Yuuki give you any trouble?" Zero asked as they walked. The silence was long and, despite him not really liking his company, he wanted to break it. "You were nearly late."

"Was it that obvious?" Kaname smirked. "She became so clingy ever since she had awakened. I'm happy you aren't that way."

"Of course not! Why would I be!?" Zero sneered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I am your new master?" Kaname grinned here.

Zero huffed and the silence resumed until they saw the mansion.

**X o X**

"It's... big." Zero said simply, trying not to gape as the enormous building in front of them. "Rido lives here alone!?"

"Not anymore." Kaname mused as he opened the double doors, Zero muttering behind him about the implication he had made. "It's spacious on the inside as well... what would you like to do first?"

"Well why are we even here?" Zero asked, putting his stuff down beside Kaname's.

"They didn't tell you?" Kaname blinked at him. "We are supposed to mate."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"

* * *

**Cute Zero-chan! Anyways, RiRu won't be a big couple that I know of, so if you dislike it, it's okay, there won't be much about it. If you liked it, leave a review! Thank you! :)**


	2. Trouble, Worries And Yuuki

**So here I am. Writing another KaZe story. This time multi-shot and mpreg! So if that isn't your cup of tea... you can always click the back arrow.**

_**Pairings: KaZe (Kaname x Zero) and RiRu (Rido x Ichiru)**_

_**Rating: T (for now?)**_

_**Warning/s: Possible Yuuki-bashing, mpreg, yaoi/shounen-ai, possible cussing, possible gore/violence (just with Yuuki no worries XD)**_

* * *

_Let the games ... begin._

**A Devil's Game**

_Because nothing is sweeter than teasing your blood._

* * *

"What did you say!?" Zero stared at the pureblood in front of him.

"You've heard me." Kaname told him as he sat on one of the armchairs. "Would you like some fruit?"

"You've just told me that your uncle wants us to MATE and you ask me if I want fruit!?" the ex-human cried, sitting opposite of the other vampire, as he fumed. "What kind of fruit is that anyways? I've never seen it before!"

"Would you please stop shouting?" Kaname asked him kindly. "As for the fruit..."

"... I can't believe Rido!" Zero interrupted him so Kaname shut up, for now. "Even if we do mate, it's not like we can produce any children! My brother might be abnormal but I'm just fine! And you need heirs so why don't you just go and get Yuuki..." the silvernette fell silent as Kaname suddenly appeared right in front of him, a piece of the fruit in his hand.

"You just said the magic word, my love." he cooed as he stuffed the fruit into a shocked Zero's mouth.

**X o X**

"K-Kaname!"

"So we are on personal name basis now?"

"S-STOP IT!"

"I don't feel like it..."

"Ow... K-Kan... aw!"

"Now was that so hard? Excuse the pun..."

**X o X**

"I will get you for this..." Zero muttered, covering his body with a blanket before throwing the vampire a death glare. Kaname was lying beside him, naked as the day he was born, with a smirk on his face.

"You won't be able to get me for anything, love."

"What do you mean by that!? And stop calling me..." Zero froze and stared at the pureblood. "Kuran! What was that fruit you gave me!?"

"I believe it's too late to worry about it now, Zero-chan." Kaname sat up and leaned over him, nipping at his lips. "After all, it's effect should have taken it's course already."

"Kana- GHA!"

**X o X**

"I h-hate you..." Zero muttered as he held thightly onto Kaname's back. They had done it so many times in the past couple of hours, that Zero had been unable to walk on his own. So, ever generous, Kaname offered to piggy-back ride him. Zero had refused at first, but Kaname had convinced him that he needed to relax... and enjoy the scenary as they walked back to Cross Academy. "What will we tell the other students?"

"That we are mates." Kaname said simply and as Zero opened his mouth to protest, he cut across him.

"Which is the truth. The night class students will agree with it as they can't go against me, the day class ones won't even find out about it and ..."

"Yuuki?" Zero whispered. He knew how she felt about Kaname...

"She will have to deal with it." Kaname shrugged as they passed the gates, a happy-go-lucky Yuuki running to greet them. Of course, that stopped as soon as she sensed the smell around them (Particulary Zero) and ran the other way. "If she doesn't, I will just have to kill her."

"WHAT!? Kaname that's..." Zero suddenly felt dizzy and fainted on the pureblood back. Kaname smiled and, adjusting the silvernette to be comfy, kept walking towards the moon dorms.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our child..." he whispered into the silent night.

* * *

**A bit shorter... but I didn't feel inspired today, sorry. I will try to get the next chapter up soon :)**


End file.
